


Take care of my boyfriend

by MaileDC



Series: Couples and songs [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Loves Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is pack, M/M, Parrish and Derek are friends, Parrish loves Stiles, Past Stiles/Parrish, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek le pide permiso a Parrish para salir con Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/gifts).



> Dedicado a loveforever porque es linda y canta y hace tarea mientras yo escribo y llora y es feliz con los finales felices y me comenta toooodo, muchos comentarios. 
> 
> Inspirado en ''Take care of my girlfriend'' de la banda coreana B2ST 
> 
> Lo que está en negritas son mensajes de texto y las cursivas flashblacks...

-Entonces –Comienza Derek casi mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios que le da hacer esa estúpida pregunta -¿Puedo salir con él?

El rubio sigue mirando a la única pantalla que existente en el loft con un puñado de palomitas a medio camino entre la bolsa y su boca. Las mastica con cuidado, parpadeando sin querer hacerlo.

-Jordan –El nombrado sonríe, aun con la mantequilla manchando sus dedos -¿Puedo salir con él? –Insiste Derek tratando de ignorar el cambio en el ritmo del corazón del único amigo que tiene de su edad en medio de la masa adolescente que inunda cada tarde el loft para entrenar, hacer tareas o simplemente quedarse ahí como la manada que son.

-Si… -Dice el rubio tomando otro puñado de palomitas para no tener que hablar demasiado –Si él quiere, sí.

Entre ellos queda la esperanza de que diga que no y el deseo de que diga que sí.

-¿Estás seguro? –Cuestiona Derek tomando algunas palomitas con la punta de sus dedos, deseando que las escenas de bombas y cañones empiecen para tener la excusa de haber confundido el ritmo errático y depresivo con el del protagonista.

Pero las escenas no llegan y Jordan tampoco quiere responder.

Le duele un poco darle el permiso que necesita pero lo hace porque se ha tomado la molestia de preguntarle. Porque ha esperado años e incluso ha tenido la paciencia de quedarse callado durante los dos meses que duró su relación con Stiles y uno más para que la herida se curara un poquito antes de arrancar la tirita rápidamente avisándole que va a escocer pero luego todo va a estar.

-Sí, Derek.

En el estacionamiento los coches y las motos comienzan a aparcarse y a Derek aun le resulta algo inquietante el hecho de que Ethan pase tanto tiempo con Boyd y que Erica esté aprendiendo a disparar una ballesta por las tardes y en las noches se turnen para dormir en la casa de alguna de las chicas porque se puede ser amigo luego de haber sido enemigo.

No es por sarcasmo ni tampoco por obligación pero ahí están y solo les falta llevar mini falda para ser chicas pesadas y tener el miércoles de rosa.

A eso debe sumarle la paciencia con la que Ethan trata a Jackson, aprendiendo poco a poco donde está roto y donde puede enmendar así como Danny lo hace con él.

Tal vez debería darle miedo que Stiles y Liam sean tan amigos. No debería ser bueno que un hiperactivo pase tanto tiempo con un agresivo pero al escucharlos subir por las escaleras haciéndole bromas a Scott sobre su ineptitud para hacer volteretas a pesar de ser un hombre lobo comprende que si las cosas no fueran así tal vez el balance no estuviera tan bien estructurado.

Por otro lado también le aterra que Peter pase tanto tiempo con Chris y con John, no decir de Melissa pero se ve contento, tan contento como puede lucir un manipulador, sobre todo porque ninguno de los tres se deja manipular y le hacen tanta presión como lo harían si hubieran tenido la suerte de haberse conocido en la escuela secundaria y ser amigos.

-¿Cuándo lo harás? –Pregunta Parrish tomando el mando de la pantalla para apagarla antes de que todos lleguen y se monten en los escasos muebles que tiene el moreno para ver una película cuyas líneas ya se deben de saber.

-Tal vez hoy –Responde Derek al tiempo en que la pantalla se torna negra –Si te incomoda…

-Está bien –Parrish sonríe, como su amigo y el adulto que también es.

 Hay silencio cuando Derek lo pide y Scott siendo entrenado como alfa se queda a su lado para mostrarles su apoyo a lo que él considera que es su parte de la manada. Aún no sabe que son todos juntos pero nadie le presiona, lo dejan seguir su ritmo, dar comentarios que ya habían quedado claros y sonreír orgulloso cuando Liam le mira con adoración por ser su primer beta.

Dicen que hay pizza en el departamento Argent y Jordan le palmea el hombro como diciéndole que es su momento a pesar de que huele a tristeza y desesperación pero no importa.

-Stiles –El humano se gira para verlo desde la puerta de su jeep. -¿Vas con alguien en el jeep? –Le pregunta haciendo que algunos se giren a verlo y Parrish se monte en su auto y le ordene a Isaac y a Erica que se suban o los dejará ahí.

-Liam pero…

-Puedo irme con Scott –Dice el más joven serio y nervioso –Me iré con Scott –Dice con determinación antes de guardar su móvil donde seguramente estaba enviándole un mensaje a Mason.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? –Pregunta Stiles y el auto de Jordan se arranca con fuerza y desaparece con el de Lydia a unos segundos de diferencia.

-No me apetece conducir –Miente subiendo al lado del copiloto.

Dentro huele a Stiles, a bosque y a las barritas de cereal que esconde en la guantera justo detrás del acónito para que nadie les toque.

Salen hasta el final de todos viendo a distancia como Chris Argent baja el vidrio de la camioneta patrulla y les señala que se van a desviar en dirección a la comisaria. No hay ruido en el jeep más allá de la canción del dos mil nueve que Stiles lleva repitiendo desde una semana cuando descubrió la caja de discos que tenía escondida tras las copias del bestiario en su closeth.

-Haces algo, mañana en la tarde –Pregunta y exige Derek al mismo tiempo bajando un poco el volumen de la música para que Stiles le preste atención.

-No… -Dice bajito –No hago nada –Le mira con sus ojos enormes y color miel preguntándole a que viene la pregunta.

-Bien.

-Bien –Repite con asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vamos a la playa –Le dice de nuevo –Sin Scott o Liam.

La canción empieza de nuevo cuando Stiles vuelve a hablar.

-¿Es… ¿Es una cita? –Pregunta casi con miedo y nervioso. –Si no lo es no hay problema, digo obviamente no puede ser una cita, fue una idea tonta. ¿Qué quieres investigar? ¿Los cangrejos? ¿Las sirenas? Ni siquiera sé si existen las sirenas.

Habla y habla como siempre lo hace creando teorías, conjeturas y hasta olvidando el motivo principal por el que empezó a hablar pero Derek no lo hace.

-Es una cita –Le dice cuando estacionan frente al bloque de edificios donde viven los Argent –Paso por ti luego del colegio –Le acaricia la nariz con el pulgar robándole una sonrisa.

_*_

  _-No me preguntes porque me gusta –Dice Parrish –Pero si vieras como sonríe cuando le tocas la nariz… -Se le escapa un suspiro de los labios y sonríe como idiota. Derek ni siquiera tiene que verlo para saber eso, de hecho ni siquiera tiene porque haber respondido a su llamada si iba a hablar de Stiles pero lo hizo y ahora tiene que escuchar. –O cuando le acaricio la palma de la mano… Derek, si un día te enamoras sabrás de qué hablo._

_*_

 -No dejes que le pegue mucho el sol y toma –Jordan le entrega unas gafas de plástico negras –Se las dejó en mi auto la última patrulla que hicimos.

-Parrish…

-Oh no, no me digas ‘’Parrish’’ como si sintieras lástima de mi porque sabía que al decirte que sí me atenía a las consecuencias automáticamente –El rubio suspira y dejando las gafas dentro del camaro –No lo vayas a besar desprevenido hasta la tercera vez, tampoco dejes que coma mariscos variados, le produce cierta alergia.

-No sé si deba darle mariscos –Murmura el lobo viendo al Phoenix casi con el ceño fruncido.

-Tampoco chocolate y… mándale mensajes con emoticonos cuando no esté viendo o esté distraído –Tragó saliva –Lo hace sonreír.

-Gracias –Derek sonríe a medias ignorando de nuevo el batir lento y triste de su amigo.

-No agradezcas –Le dice Jordan frunciendo el ceño –Si le haces daño yo te voy a rajar a ti la garganta con mis dientes.

-Oh… creo que vas enserio.

La sonrisa les asoma por la comisura de los labios por la misma razón.

-Llega siempre diez minutos antes o cinco, de otra forma comienza a sentirse nervioso –Le vuelve a palmear el brazo y hay algo caliente emergiendo de su mano, algo parecido al fuego.

No agradece ni sonríe frente al rubio, se espera hasta estacionar frente a la casa Stilinski y tocar el timbre. Sonríe para el Sheriff y para Melissa.

-Está arriba, creo que aún no está listo –Le dice el hombre pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Puedo subir? –Pregunta despacio, tanteando el terreno porque debe ser raro que dos adultos, en menos de medio año quieran empezar a salir con su único y adolescente hijo.

-Supongo –La puerta se abre un poco más y Derek entra.

Es otro mundo entrar a esa casa por la puerta y no por la ventana, sabiendo que va a una cita y no a esperar una señal de un ser maligno que tiene posesión de la única felicidad de ese lugar.

-¿Hablaste con Jordan? –Le exige el Sheriff antes de que si quiera tenga intenciones de empezar a subir las escaleras.

-Me ha dado su permiso –Responde casi a la defensiva.

-Me lo imagino –John sonríe –Cuídalo.

 

**Cómprale chocolates pero no flores.**

Dice el mensaje de Parrish que le llega cuando casi acaba de subir las escaleras.

**Pero no en la primera cita.**

Stiles está sentado mirando fijamente por la ventana con los dedos crispados sobre el borde del bestiario o mejor dicho sobre una hoja de ese libro del demonio.

-Hey –Dice despacio, tan suave como su voz rasposa se lo permite –Olvida eso –Le quita la hoja con cuidado tratando de que se arrugue lo suficiente para que no vea al dios de las moscas. –Ya pasó.

-¿Por qué yo, Derek? –Pregunta Stiles relajando sus manos poco a poco -¿Por qué me invitas a salir a mí? 

-Me gustas –Responde acariciando sus pulgares–Te quiero y creo que puedo hacerte tan feliz como tú a mí.

*

_-Me ha terminado –Dice la voz temblorosa de Parrish en la puerta del loft –Ha dicho que no soy sincero con él, que jamás le digo las cosas completas y que él necesita toda la sinceridad del mundo… me ha dicho que si no puedo hacerlo lo mejor es que se acabe._

_-¿Y qué has hecho?_

_-Tengo miedo a hacerle daño si soy completamente sincero, a darle un golpe verbal si mi verdad le escoce… Derek soy fuego, literal ¿Cómo puedo evitar no quemarlo?_

_-No puedes, pero si él quiere que no tengas miedo de hacerlo es por algo._

_-Entonces creo que sí, que hemos terminado por completo._

_-No, si pierdes el miedo a hablarle con sinceridad siempre no han terminado._

_-No puedo vivir sin ese miedo, no puedo ser tan sincero, no con él._

_-Entonces ya no llores y déjalo que encuentre a alguien que si cumpla sus expectativas._

_*_

-Eres idiota –Stiles sonríe subiendo los piel al camaro -¿Enserio esperaste un año y medio para decirme que te gustaba?

-Sí –El moreno roda los ojos y aprieta los labios.

-Me has hecho perder un año y medio de mi vida pensando que jamás podrías fijarte en mí –Su voz suena un poco dolida y juguetona.

-Como sea –Stiles se ríe.

-Sigues siendo todo un gruñón, Derek –Vuelve a reír, como con nervios y felicidad revuelta.-Pero es bueno que seas tan sincero… tal vez esto funcione.

-Te quiero.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero.

-Sí, yo también.

-Lo digo enserio.

-Yo también.

*

_-Nunca le dije que lo quería._

_-Hazlo ahora._

_-No, ahora es tu turno, Derek._

_*_

-Puede que te quisiera desde aquel día en el bosque. –Musita como si en realidad se lo estuviera cuestionando –O antes.

-Es imposible que me quisieras antes –Stiles arquea las cejas detrás de sus gafas sacando un chocolate de la guantera.

-Es imposible que supieras mi nombre antes de ese día –Responde el lobo.

-Es diferente.

-Yo también me acuerdo del crio de diez años que usaba una chaqueta de cuero diciendo que era Elvis y que le cantó una canción a Laura en la comisaría –Stiles se sonroja –Tal vez desde entonces.

-Cállate.

-No, tengo que decirte toda la verdad antes de que lleguemos a la playa.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Luego seremos novios por unos cuantos años, te propondré matrimonio a mitad de tu carrera y cuando vuelvas nos casamos y viviremos en la mansión que estoy planeando reconstruir –Suelta sin más moviendo su mano para alcanzar la del humano.

-A veces eres tan gracioso –La voz le huele a chocolate y se le antoja para besarlo.

-Lo  sé –Derek sonríe. –Y también sé que te encantan mis planes.

-Claro que no…

-Claro que sí.

-Solo te falta un detalle –Las cejas del lobo se arquean antes de voltear a verlo –Considerar el hecho de si sobrevivimos a los siguientes años.

-Fui enterrado vivo y un demonio anidó dentro de ti… si eso no nos mató nada puede hacerlo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

**Haz que valga la pena.**

El reloj tocó las doce de la noche cuando Derek leyó el último mensaje de Parrish y sonrió mirando al adolescente hiperactivo sentado sobre la arena con la piel blanca brillando a la luz de la luna.

**Te juro que así será.**

Por su puesto que valía la pena el corazón dolorido de Parrish y las noches en vela que tardarían en irse pensando en cómo estaría el humano. También las tardes incómodas dentro del loft mientras comprendía que aunque él quería ir tras Stiles él ya no lo esperaba, porque tenía a alguien más.

Valdría la pena porque al final lo que ambos buscaban era hacerlo feliz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero comentarios y kudos~ 
> 
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
